In an existing electrophoresis apparatus and method, a plurality of capillaries are put together to form an array, and an electrophoresis medium and samples are supplied to each capillary, so that the samples can be separated by migration and then analyzed. Examples of the samples supplied to the capillaries for separation and analysis include DNA and protein labeled by a fluorescent substance.
From the viewpoint of separation or analysis throughput, there are more advantages in an electrophoresis method utilizing multiple capillaries than one utilizing a slab gel. For example, Patent Document 1 indicated below discloses a capillary array electrophoresis apparatus utilizing a capillary array made of a plurality of capillary columns that are two-dimensionally arranged and fixed by a holder. JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-165904 discloses that each capillary is inserted into a cylindrical electrode made of stainless steel, where the gap between the cylindrical electrode and the capillary is filled by a cement, for example, such that no other samples remain therein.